Mother of a God
by Brightmist and Rosepaw
Summary: teiko is alone. she is the orb of respect/brotherhood. the rest of the kusa five is gone. when it seems like all hope is lost teiko is given a wolf pup to take care of. the one problem is, he's a god. then fallow teiko's peril filled adventure in helping blue sky grow up, with a new friend by her side. I do not own okami or anything other than a couple ocs. let's get started!
1. prologe: darkness

**hello I hope you like it. is introduces the first of many ocs. so the wolf is teiko. you will learn more about her backstory later. I you will soon know all about the puppies and the mysterious dragon. enjoy! btw review!3**

* * *

Darkness that was all she could see. Just darkness. All she could remember was a dark mist and a dark laugh. She looked to her left to see a mirror. she saw a wolf With green markings as dark as a pine tree.

The newly discovered wolf looked around again, and saw three puppies. One cream and blue another gray and white and the third was red and black with wings. She walked up to them and let them fall asleep near her belly.

Once they were asleep a dragon appeared. It had eight huge heads and each had a symbol on its head, and it had a bell on its back. (Sound familiar?)it ate the three puppies. The wolf was terrified, what kind of monster would eat youth? She snapped and bit. She noticed in on the ground there was a sword made of crystal. She took the handle in her mouth and swung it at the demon. Despite her efforts the demon had defeated her. She before she closed her eyes she saw the demon turned into a humanoid form with one head. It walked up and clawed apart her stomach. All there was, was darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: not alone any more

Teiko was a wolf. Previously feared because of her markings. She was a "killer" to the villagers. She had supposedly killed tei and princess fuse when she really saved them from a demon much too powerful. Before fuse died she dubbed teiko the new leader of the kusa five pack. Now she was without her pack and alone being avoided like a raccoon with rabies.

"ugh, ushiwaka where are you now? Heh, probably on a date with his girlfriend, Amaterasu." Teiko was known for being loyal to all of her friends. It became a problem when they weren't loyal to her. Now because of her stubbornness she was alone wet and talking to her possibly only friend who wasn't there.

"Hark the earth, the sea, they summon me forth to defeat evil" and a figure jumped from a tree. "Waka, god's gift to man is here, bonjur" yup, the fruity prophet hey, waka. I don't have any news. Unless the villagers not comming out of their houses unless I'm dead counts." Teiko was staring at a puddle.

"Well Mon ami, since you need a friend I brought you something I found on my way here." He handed Teiko a small white puppy with blue celestial markings. "W-waka I don't know, I have never taken care of a puppy before. But if you insist." Teiko was really nervous. She never had a litter before and waka just handed her a puppy to take care of.

"Mon ami this has great importance besides, you will never be alone, will you now? He has great power, he might even give you powers. Mothering this pup is the most important thing to this moment. Au rivour Mon ami." After that little speech Teiko decided to move to the city. The guards had more protection over the pup.

Teiko had took all of her things (not a lot,) and some milk for the pup. (Which she stole.) and walked to sai an city.

When she got to the gate the guards let her in thinking she needed her owner. Teiko found a small patch of grass and bush then crawled under the bush with the little pup. Both soon fell asleep.

In the morning the pup was hungry. 'Of course. He probably hasn't had anything to eat ever!' Teiko thought. She took the jug and pored some in a grove in the tile. He happily lapped it up. She laughed. "You shall be named blue sky for your blue markings. Or for others simply, sky." Teiko dubbed him. She could tell he would be quite a hand full.

* * *

leave a review it is appreciated. oh also leave your oc deatails! I might feature it if I really feel bored and want an idea for a random chapter! btw be honest in reviwing. thank you! peace, im out, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3 update (I'm sorry)

i don't like the way this is going. I have decided to end it. but this is not the end of my stories. I will however keep this story up.

* * *

new stories will be coming.


End file.
